Incertitude
by Kiana1
Summary: Oneshot sur la relation VanHitomi. C'est du de faire un résumé d'un oneshot sans trop en dire, mais disons que Hitomi a un nouveau petit ami sur Terre et à son dixhuitième anniversaire elle devra faire face à nouveau à Van qui a peutêtre tourner la page é


Donc ceci est un one-shot, il n'y aura donc pas de suite. L'idée m'est venue cette semaine et j'avais le goût de l'écrire, alors je l'ai fait, rien de plus compliqué que ça. J'espère que vous apprécierez. 

La lumière de la salle à manger se ferma et seul la lueur des bougies venant de cuisine était visible. Et sous ces dix-huit bougies se trouvait le gâteau d'anniversaire d'Hitomi que sa mère amenait sous les chants des invités. Elle le posa devant la fêtée et se joignit aux autres pour lui souhaiter bonne anniversaire.

« Allez, fais un vœux et souffles les bougies. » S'exclama sa meilleure amie Yukari.

Hitomi ferma les yeux et étrangement se surprit à souhaiter revoir un jeune homme qu'elle avait rencontré trois ans plus tôt lors de son séjour sur cette planète du nom de Gaea, _Van_.

Elle ouvrit les yeux troublés par cette pensée et souffla les bougies pour que personne ne voie son embarras.

« Coupons ce gâteau à présent! » Lança Misoku.

Hitomi le regarda prendre le couteau et découper les parts de gâteau. _Comment ai-je pu penser à Van au moment de faire un voœu avec Misoku dans ma vie…_ Misoku était un ami d'Amano et il était tombé amoureux d'Hitomi et dans une semaine, cela ferait un an qu'ils sortent ensemble.

Hitomi chassa ces pensées d'une bouchée de gâteau en souriant à sa mère qui l'avait fait. Après le repas, vint la distribution des cadeaux et Hitomi ne repensa pas à son vœu de la soirée.

Mais une fois seule dans son lit, elle ne pu que se demander à nouveau pourquoi elle avait songé à Van à ce moment. Elle était heureuse pourtant avec Misoku, il était attentionné, drôle, sympathique et il ne l'avait jamais brusquée, même si parfois elle savait qu'il aimerait que les choses aillent plus vite entre eux. Alors pourquoi penser à Van alors qu'elle avait tourné la page ?

…….

Le lendemain, Hitomi se réveilla et fut surprise de ne pas sentir ses draps sur elle et son matelas sous elle. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux en sentant de l'herbe entre ses doigts. Et là regardant vers le ciel elle les vit, les deux lunes, elle était sur Gaea!

Elle se redressa d'un bond pour se découvrir sur une colline, vêtue de son uniforme d'école et non de sa robe de nuit. Elle crut un moment qu'elle rêvait ou avait un souvenir du passé, mais elle n'avait pas quinze ans, mais bien dix-huit tout juste. Et en bas de la colline elle pouvait voir une ville qu'elle reconnut, Fanalia, mais complètement reconstruite en neuf. Est-ce son vœu involontaire d'anniversaire qui l'avait conduite ici ?

La curiosité la fit approcher de la ville. Elle traversa les rues émerveillée et heureuse de voir les habitants à nouveau vivre chez eux dans ce pays qui fut entièrement détruit. Ses pas la conduisirent au château. Elle hésita un moment, puis entra dans l'enceinte. Elle ne voulait pas entrer, qu'arriverait-il si elle croisait le roi? _De quoi ai-je peur. Nous sommes amis, il ni a rien de mal à souhaiter revoir un ancien ami…Il a probablement tourner la page également de toute façon._ Elle contourna le château et arriva devant de magnifiques jardins.

« Hi-Hito-mi ? »

L'interpellée se tourna pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Lui. Le roi plus vieux de trois ans et l'air ébahi se tenait devant elle les yeux ronds et la bouche ouverte comme s'il avait vu un fantôme.

« Heu… Bonjour Van… ça fait un moment. » Bafouilla-t-elle.

« Qu'est ce que ? » Demanda Van toujours sous le choc de trouver la terrienne à se promener tranquillement dans la cour comme si de rien était.

« Je ne sais pas. Je me suis réveillée sur une colline au bord de la ville ce matin. » Expliqua Hitomi qui comprenait en partit son interrogation.

Après un moment, Van reprit le dessus sur lui-même.

« Peu importe, c'est bien de te revoir, Hitomi. » Dit-il ne sachant pas quoi dire ou faire de plus, malgré son désir profond de la prendre dans ses bras.

Un jeune garçon arriva à cet instant précis.

« Altesse, Lord Pariss et son épouse son arrivée et s'entretienne avec leur fille Catia en attendant votre Majesté. »

« J'y vais. » Il regarda un moment Hitomi et ajouta « Conduisez, mademoiselle à sa chambre. ».

Van partit presque aussitôt après avoir dit à Hitomi qu'il la verrait tout de suite après. Mais une fois dans sa chambre, Hitomi attendit longtemps sans avoir de nouvelles et elle se demanda ce qu'elle faisait là tout aussi longtemps. Elle décida finalement d'aller visiter les jardins qu'elle avait vus avant de tomber sur Van. Elle marcha un bon moment en admirant les diverses plantes et arrangements de ce merveilleux jardin.

Le sentier qu'elle suivait la mena à une cour intérieure du château. Elle s'arrêta à l'entrée pour avoir une vue d'ensemble. Mais ce qui attira son attention se trouvait sur un banc au centre de la cour. Nul autre que Van s'y trouvait, il était en compagnie d'une jeune femme blonde qui lui tenait la main dans les siennes. Ils parlaient à voix basse et Hitomi n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'ils se disaient. La jeune femme le prit par les épaules et lui dit quelque chose qui semblait important, puis Van la prit soudainement dans ses bras en souriant et la fit virevolter autour de lui en tournant, il paraissait plus heureux que dans aucun de ses souvenirs. _Pourquoi ai-je fait ce stupide vœu ? Je suis heureuse avec Misoku et Van est également très heureux, à ce que je vois… Peut-être voulais-je seulement savoir si lui aussi était heureux avec quelqu'un ?... Dans ce cas j'ai ma réponse, je n'ai donc plus rien à faire ici._ Elle vit alors Van tourner la tête dans sa direction et aussitôt qu'il la vit, elle prit ses jambes à son coup et fuit vers les jardins.

………..

Si elle avait pu entendre voilà ce qu'elle aurait comprit :

« Je ne savais plus comment réagir. J'ai pensé à ce moment si longtemps et à présent qu'elle se retrouve devant moi, je ne fais rien. J'aurais pu la prendre dans mes bras, ou lui dire qu'elle m'avait manqué, mais je n'ai rien fait et je suis parti sans rien expliquer. »

Catia lui prit la main dans les siennes pour le réconforter.

« Tu as été surpris. Tu ne pouvais pas t'attendre à la trouver dans la cour en sortant du château. Tu lui as dit que tu la verrais plus tard, alors rien n'est perdu bien au contraire. »

« Mais qu'arrivera-t-il si elle n'éprouve plus la même chose… »

Catia le prit par les épaules et le regarda dans les yeux.

« La seule façon d'en avoir le cœur net c'est de foncer et lui dire ce qui hante ton cœur. Où sont passé le roi et le guerrier courageux qu'est Van Fanel. Il s'agit de l'Hitomi dont tu m'as tant parlé, alors remue-toi et montre-toi digne de ce que tu ressent pour elle! » L'encourage Catia.

Van sourit à la confiance de la jeune femme et la serra dans ses bras pour la remercie de ses encouragements, il se sentait à présent prêt à aller voir Hitomi et lui révéler le fond de son âme, confiant pour la suite.

« Tu as raison. Je vais tout lui dire et si ça se trouve elle ressent toujours la même chose et c'est pour ça qu'elle est revenue! » Van était si content à cette idée qu'il se mit à faire tourner Catia dans son regain de joie.

Et c'est à ce moment que tout bascula lorsqu'il entendit Hitomi prendre la fuite. Son sourire et sa joie s'envolèrent aussitôt. Il savait ce qui allait suivre, Hitomi fuirait à bonne distance et retournerait sur Terre à nouveau, mais il était hors de question de laisser ça arriver.

« HITOMI! » Cria-t-il en se lançant à sa poursuite.

Il savait qu'Hitomi faisait de la course à pied et donna donc tout ce qu'il avait pour la suivre et la rattraper. Ils traversèrent le jardin à la course laissant quelques personnes ébahies sur leur passage.

« Arrêt, Hitomi attend-moi! »

Mais la jeune terrienne n'en fit rien. _Pourquoi je n'arrête pas ? Qu'est ce qui cloche avec moi ?... je n'aurais pas du revenir et je ne l'ai jamais vraiment demandé non plus! _Elle contourna l'aile ouest de château et trouva un escalier qui descendait vers le bois. Elle ralentit un moment, mais elle entendait les pas de Van derrière elle et commença à dévaler les marches. Van la suivit dans l'escalier, elle n'avait plus beaucoup d'avance sur lui à présent. Van accéléra dans les marches pour essayer de la rattraper en bas, mais il manqua une marche près du bas. Il perdit l'équilibre et tomba au pied de l'escalier où Hitomi se trouvait. Elle l'entendit perdre l'équilibre et tourna la tête juste au moment où il la percuta et l'entraîna dans sa chute.

Hitomi tomba sur le dos et Van sur elle. Il prit appui sur ses mains et ses genoux pour la libérer de son poids. Hitomi tenta de se défaire de lui ou de se glisser un peu plus loin où elle pourrait se relever, mais Van voyant qu'elle tentait toujours de fuir lui prit les poignets qu'il maintien au sol pour la faire arrêter.

« Lâche-moi! »

« Pas avant que tu te calme et que tu m'écoutes. »

La terrienne s'avoua vaincue et cessa de gigoter un moment. Satisfait, Van relâcha la pression sur ses poignets, mais resta au-dessus appuyé sur ses genoux et ses mains. Il allait parler, mais la proximité de la jeune fille l'avait troublé. Elle avait changé en trois ans, la personne allongée sous lui, n'était plus une adolescente, mais une radieuse jeune femme. Il sentait que son courage allait bientôt l'abandonner s'il ne parlait pas maintenant.

« Pourquoi es-tu venue, si c'est pour fuir aussi vite ? » Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait dire, mais c'est ce qui sortit de sa bouche.

« Je voulais seulement savoir si tu allais bien et j'ai eu ma réponse dans la cour intérieure, je suis contente de t'avoir vu si joyeux avec cette jeune femme. » Hitomi était convaincue de la justesse de sa réponse, mais il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans le ton qu'elle s'était entendue prendre.

« Catia est une bonne amie, elle est même devenue ma confidente lorsque Merle est repartie vivre parmi les siens l'an dernier. Mais la joie que j'éprouvais n'avait rien avoir avec elle, mais plutôt avec toi. »

Hitomi ouvrit la bouche, mais Van ne devait pas la laisser répliquer, sinon il n'en viendrait peut-être jamais à se jeter à l'eau.

« Elle m'a aidé à me donner le courage nécessaire pour te dire que… je ne sais pas si les choses ont changés dans ta vie, mais j'éprouve toujours les mêmes sentiments envers toi qu'il y a trois ans. Je t'aime, Hitomi. En retournant sur Terre tu as amené mon cœur avec toi et chaque jour qui passe j'en souffre, car je suis incapable de cesser de penser à toi. » Avoua Van en lui ouvrant son âme.

Van attendit une réaction d'Hitomi, mais aucune réponse spontanée ne se fit. Il se redressa donc à genou, la libérant complètement toujours en attente de la réaction de celle qu'il aime, à présent qu'il lui mit son cœur à nu. Hitomi se redressa à son tour en écartant ses jambes de Van, elle était troublée et embarrassée par la déclaration d'amour de Van…_Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas tourné la page également… ça aurait été tellement plus simple…_

« C'est bien de te revoir, Van, mais… quelques fois les choses changent. Tu as été mon premier vrai amour et il y aura toujours quelque chose de particulier entre nous, mais… »

« Mais… » Van sentait ce qui allait suivre, mais elle devait le dire pour que ça devienne réel, mais sa voix avait déjà perdue toute trace de joie ou d'amour.

« Je suis navrée. Je ne t'aime plus. J'aurais préféré que les choses se passent différemment, mais c'est ainsi. »

Elle ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, mais il n'y avait aucune façon d'apprendre une telle chose sans le faire. Elle voulu déposer sa main sur la sienne pour le réconforter et lui faire comprendre que la vie l'avait simplement fait prendre un tournant différent du sien et qu'il n'y était pour rien, mais il retira aussitôt sa main et se leva. Elle aurait pu lui dire qu'elle souhaitait rester ami avec lui, car elle l'appréciait toujours, même si ce n'était pas de la même façon, après tout elle avait Misoku à présent. Mais elle savait que c'était la dernière chose qu'il voudrait entendre en ce moment.

Il baissa les yeux sur elle, et Hitomi fut troublée par ce regard, il avait quelque chose d'anormal dans ses yeux quelque chose d'irréelle, mais elle n'aurait su dire de quoi il s'agissait. Il passa une chaîne autour de sa tête pour l'enlever d'autour de son cou. Hitomi comprit de quoi il s'agissait au moment où une lumière bleue les entoura.

« Van, attends! » Protesta Hitomi.

Mais elle sentait déjà son corps s'élever. Van ne leva pas les yeux vers elle pour la voir partir. Il regarda plutôt sa main refermée sur le pendentif d'Hitomi. Il l'ouvrit alors complètement et le pendentif s'illumina en quittant sa main et s'envola vers les cieux en suivant sa propriétaire légitime. Hitomi ne quitta pas Van des yeux dans son ascension. Il avait laissé retomber son bras le long de son corps et ne bougea plus fixant le vide et c'est ainsi qu'il était toujours lorsqu'Hitomi perdit de vue Gaea et se retrouva de nouveau sur Terre dans sa chambre.

Elle vit alors le pendentif sur le sol. _Il le portait toujours…il m'aime toujours…et je lui ai arraché le cœur alors qu'il était le plus vulnérable. _ Hitomi était dégoûtée par ce qu'elle venait de faire, mais en même temps elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elle aurait pu faire d'autre. _Il s'en remettra et après un temps ce sera une bonne chose, car il pourra reprendre sa vie en main sans être hanté par un espoir qui n'existe pas. _Hitomi voulait vraiment croire ce qu'elle venait de se dire, mais cette chose étrange dans son regard lui faisait craindre que les choses ne se passent pas comme ça. _Qu'est ce que j'aurais pu faire d'autre, je ne pouvais quand même pas lui faire croire que je l'aimais toujours pour éviter de lui faire mal, après tout c'est Misoku que j'aime à présent…_

On sonna alors à la porte, ce qui mit un terme au questionnement intérieur de la jeune femme. Yukari venait la chercher pour une après-midi de magasinage.

Au milieu de leur magasinage, elles passèrent devant une boutique remplie de belles robes chics. Yukari tira son amie à l'intérieure. Hitomi la suivit, il était toujours amusant de regarder les belles robes, mais elle ne se doutait pas que Yukari avait une autre intention derrière la tête. Elle fouilla dans les rayons et sortit trois belles robes qu'elle plaça devant Hitomi pour voir de quoi elle aurait l'air.

« Celles-ci pourraient faire l'affaire pour l'occasion, va les essayer qu'on voit laquelle t'ira mieux. »

« Quelle occasion ? » Demanda Hitomi soupçonneuse.

Mais Yukari la poussa dans la salle d'essayage. Hitomi décida de lui faire plaisir et de les essayer, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment l'intention d'en acheter une, elles étaient beaucoup trop chères et elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle aurait besoin d'une robe aussi chic.

Elle ressortit avec la première, une robe vert pâle longue avec un décollée assez important. Yukari eut d'ailleurs droit un haussement de soucis très éloquent de la part d'Hitomi.

« Tu trouves pas que c'est un peu exagéré! »

« Je ne le pensait pas si … révélateur. »

Hitomi disparut à nouveau derrière le rideau et ressortit vêtue d'une robe longue noire moulante. Elle avança à petit pas et se planta devant Yukari qui lui souriait.

« Je suis sûre qu'il aimerait. »

« Tu me dis ce que tu as derrière la tête à présent, Yukari ? »

« Ça va faire un an que vous êtes ensemble vendredi, alors Misoku va te préparer une belle soirée pour souligner l'occasion et je crois que tu devrais avoir une belle tenue également. »

Hitomi reconnut l'argument et avoua qu'elle avait sûrement raison, mais cette robe qu'elle soit belle ou non ne serait pas très pratique pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que rester là sans bouger tellement elle avait de la misère à marcher avec. Yukari reconnut à son tour l'argument d'Hitomi et celle-ci retourna se changer à nouveau.

En la voyant ressortir avec la robe bleue, Yukari lui adressa un sourire resplendissant. Hitomi se regarda dans le mirroir. La robe avait des bretelles spaghettis tressées, elle lui recouvrait les genoux sans être moulante, mais bien légère à partir de la taille. Son tissu avait quelque chose de chatoyant et très confortable. Elle lui allait parfaitement sans avoir besoin d'aucune retouche.

« C'est exactement ce qu'il te faut. Elle est simple, mais chic à la fois et elle te va comme un gant. »

Yukari avait raison, mais Hitomi hésita. Cependant Yukari insista et après l'avoir travaillé un peu, Hitomi se retrouva avec un sac en sortant de la boutique. Lorsque Yukari avait une idée en temps elle n'abandonnait pas avait d'avoir gagné et elle savait comment convaincre les autres spécialement sa meilleure amie Hitomi.

C'est ainsi que le vendredi soir suivant, elle se présenta à Misuko portant sa nouvelle robe bleue.

« Tu est radieuse, Hitomi » La complimenta-t-il.

Ils allèrent manger dans un bon restaurant pour souligner la première année de leur fréquentation. Hitomi trouva la soirée très agréable, la musique d'ambiance était superbe et le décor également. La nourriture était excellente et Misoku voulait se montrer le plus galant possible. Après le repas, ils dansèrent sur la piste de danse avant de prendre un dessert et quitter le restaurant. Misoku lui proposa ensuite une balade sur la promenade le long de la baie. Ils longèrent l'étendue d'eau et ils s'arrêtèrent pour regarder le reflet de la lune sur l'eau. En regardant le lac, Hitomi vit le rocher en face d'eux et soudainement elle se rappela, trois ans plus tôt s'être arrêtée à ce même endroit et avoir vu Van, les ailes déployées, sur ce même rocher. Quelle conscience qu'ils se soient arrêtés au même endroit. _J'espère que tout va bien pour lui…_pensa Hitomi en lien avec ce qui s'était passé plus tôt cette semaine. Elle tourna alors les yeux vers Misoku qui la regardait tendrement en souriant. _Van aussi lui avait déjà adressé ce genre de sourire, mais il y avait quelque chose de différent._ Hitomi secoua la tête pour se reprendre, ce n'était vraiment pas un moment opportun pour penser à Van lorsqu'elle passait une si belle soirée avec Misoku. Ce dernier lui prit alors la main et la regarda dans les yeux.

« Je sais que tu ne veux pas qu'on ait trop vite et je suis ne veux pas te brusquer. Je n'étais pas sûr si j'allais t'en parler ce soir ou attendre, mais après cette soirée, je ne vois pas meilleure occasion pour le faire. Il plongea sa main dans sa poche et lui présenta une petite boite de velours noir. Il se pencha et l'ouvrit devant ses yeux pour en révéler la magnifique bague en or surmontée d'un petit diamant.

« Je pense souvent à mon avenir et cette année j'étais incapable de m'y voir sans toi. Je sais qu'il est tôt et que l'on est encore jeune, mais je t'offre cette bague, veux-tu être ma femme, Hitomi Kensaky ? »

Elle était sous le choc, jamais elle ne se serait attendue à une chose pareille et pour cause, car contrairement à lui, elle ne pensait pas souvent à leur avenir et au sien non plus d'ailleurs. En fait, à ce moment exact, elle ne pouvait pas dire quand elle avait sérieusement pensé à son avenir pour la dernière fois. Oui, elle avait fait un choix de programme pour ses études et dont pensé à une carrière qui pourrait l'intéresser et elle était consciente de sa progression dans les compétitions de course à pied et ses chances dans ce domaine. Par contre, son avenir à l'extérieur de ces deux aspects, elle n'y réfléchissait pas vraiment. Voulait-elle vivre en ville, à la compagne, avec qui, avoir des enfants ou non, leur noms ou de quoi ils auraient l'air, aurait-elle un chien, comment serait sa maison, bref comment serait sa vie dans cinq ans, dans dix ans ou dans trente ans… elle ne le savait pas et ne cherchait jamais à se l'imaginer ne serait-ce que pour le plaisir. Est-ce qu'il y en avait toujours été ainsi pour elle ? … Non, elle se rappelait très bien qu'avant elle s'amusait souvent avec Yukari à décrire leur avenir de rêve. Même lorsqu'elle se croyait amoureuse d'Amano, elle avait plusieurs fois pensé à ce que serait la vie avec lui. Dans ce cas, pourquoi, alors qu'elle était avec un gars depuis un an et qu'elle l'aimait, ne s'intéressait-t-elle pas davantage à ce qui suivrait ? Peut-être qu'elle était justement trop prise à penser au présent pour se soucier vraiment du futur ? Hitomi espérait que ce soit la raison.

Pendant que l'esprit d'Hitomi la torturait, Misoku attendait sa réaction et comme celle-ci ne vint pas, il comprit qu'il aurait mieux valu ne pas poser la question, au moins pour le moment. Hitomi détestait qu'ils brusquent les choses entre eux et c'était tout à fait ce qu'il venait de faire haut la main.

« Excuse-moi. Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise. Je me suis laissé emporter par mon enthousiasme. Je voulais que tu saches ce que je ressens pour toi... Ne me donne pas ta réponse avant d'être prête à le faire. Et même si elle est négative pour le moment, ça ne changera pas notre relation. »

Il reprit la petite boîte et la glissa dans sa poche. Hitomi lui adressa un timide sourire pour le remercie de sa compréhension. Il avait toujours été très compréhensif avec elle, mais elle sentait parfois qu'il trouvait qu'elle freinait leur relation, même s'il faisait un effort pour qu'il n'y paraisse pas et ce soir elle le sentait encore une fois. Mais pourquoi faisait-elle avancer leur relation au ralenti ? Misoku savait que la soirée avait maintenant atteint son terme et la raccompagna chez-elle. Elle ne parla pas de tout le trajet et il respecta son silence. Une fois à destination, ils s'arrêtèrent sur le perron.

« J'ai passé une merveilleuse soirée, Hitomi et j'espère que je n'ai pas compromise la tienne par ce que je t'ai dit. »

« Non, c'était vraiment une magnifique soirée du début à la fin. » Lui assura Hitomi en souriant.

Elle s'approcha de lui et déposa une baiser sur ses lèvres pour le convaincre davantage qu'elle le pensait vraiment. Misoku l'embrassa en retour. Il lui souhaita bonne nuit et rentra chez-lui, il sentait qu'elle avait hâte de se retrouver seule avec elle-même, une fois de plus son enthousiasme avait du faire face à la retenue d'Hitomi et il devrait se montrer à nouveau patient. Si elle l'aimait comme il l'aime qu'est-ce qui les empêchaient d'aller de l'avant ?

Hitomi se regarda dans le miroir. _Qu'est-ce qui cloche avec toi!_ Elle soupira et se détourna de son reflet. Elle enleva sa robe bleue et enfila sa robe de nuit. Depuis quelque temps elle avait parfois de la misère à se comprendre elle-même. Elle s'assit au bord de son lit, découragée par son incompréhension intérieure. Elle vit alors le pendentif atlante qu'elle avait laissé traîner dans un coin de sa table de nuit lorsqu'elle était revenue de Gaea, il y a une semaine. Elle le prit se rappelant le jour ou sa grand-mère le lui avait donné. _Je ne me reconnais plus, grand-ma, je ne sais plus où j'en suis. J'ai l'impression de ne plus me connaître._

« _**Fais confiance à tes sentiments, Hitomi.** »_

Hitomi leva les yeux et vit sa grand-mère devant elle qui lui souriait avec ses yeux plein de confiance et de bienveillance comme à son habitude.

« Je ne suis plus sûre de rien, Grand-ma. »

« **Ton esprit se pose des questions, mais ce n'ai pas lui qui détient les réponses. Si tu continues à n'utiliser que lui, jamais tu ne comprendras, c'est à ton cœur que tu dois adresser tes interrogations, car lui seul connaît les réponses que tu cherches.** »

« Mon cœur et mes sentiments… »

« **Pour avoir la paix intérieure, tu ne dois pas essayer de t'imposer les sentiments de ton esprit, mais accepter ceux de ton cœur.** »

L'image de sa grand-mère s'évanouit et Hitomi se retrouva à nouveau seule face à elle-même. _Les sentiments de mon esprit et ceux de mon cœur? Mes sentiments envers Misoku… Je l'apprécie, j'ai confiance en lui, je me sens bien à ses côtés, j'ai passé une excellente soirée aujourd'hui avec lui…Alors pourquoi je refuse de penser à notre futur ? _Hitomi vit le pendentif et elle se rappela ses cartes de tarot. Peut-être devrait-elle se tirer aux cartes au sujet de Misoku. Elle avait arrêté de les utiliser trois ans plus tôt, elle avait d'ailleurs déclaré à Isaac, l'empereur Zaibach, qu'elle ne croyait plus en un futur prédéterminé. Peut-être est-ce pour cette raison qu'elle n'accordait plus la même importance à l'avenir ? …** Ton esprit ne détient pas les réponses, ton cœur seul connaît les réponses que tu cherches…** Elle cherchait à nouveau les explications logiques que pouvaient lui fournir son esprit, elle n'arriverait à rien de cette manière, elle devait chercher les réponses dans son cœur comme le lui avait dit sa grand-mère.

Hitomi ferma les yeux et vida sa tête de toutes pensées, comme elle avait apprit à le faire lorsqu'elle se concentrait en utilisant son pendentif. Elle n'entendit bientôt plus les bruits qui pouvaient l'entourer et ne voyait plus que la noirceur de ses paupières clauses. Elle resta un bon moment ainsi en attendant un signe de la réponse enfouie dans son cœur. Elle vit alors une forme blanche se détacher de la noirceur ambiante. Une plume d'un blanc pur d'où émanait une faible lumière dans l'obscurité. _Une plume…_Le jeune visage de Van âgé de quinze ans lui apparut alors, de la même façon que le jour de son anniversaire au moment de faire un vœu…_Van…qu'est ce que ça veut dire…ce pourrait-il que…_Les sentiments qui vivaient dans son cœur se dirigeaient-ils principalement vers le jeune roi? Était-ce la réponse que détenait son cœur dont sa grand-mère parlait, aimait-elle toujours Van après tout ce temps ? …_Mais ce visage n'est pas celui de Van actuellement, mais du souvenir que j'en aie… _Le jeune Van fit alors place à celui de dix-huit ans qu'elle avait vu il y avait moins d'une semaine. _Même si j'éprouve effectivement encore quelque chose pour lui, je suis maintenant aussi amoureuse de Misoku. Et une relation avec Van n'est pas possible, nos vies sont trop différentes, tandis que Misoku est bien là, il est réel dans ma vie…_** Pour avoir la paix intérieure, tu ne dois pas essayer de t'imposer les sentiments de ton esprit, mais accepter ceux de ton cœur…**_ les sentiments de mon cœur et ceux de mon esprit…_ Le visage de Misuko vint se placer par-dessus celui de Van, mais ce dernier resta visible en arrière plan. C'est alors que tout devint enfin clair pour Hitomi. Les sentiments qui habitaient son cœur étaient destinés à Van et non à Misoku, son amour pour le terrien ne pouvait donc venir que de son esprit. L'absence de Van avait laissé un vide en elle que seul la douleur finirait par combler. Elle avait ensuite rencontré Misoku qui était tout disposé à l'aimer, la solution pour éviter que la souffrance s'empare de cette espace vide en elle était de le remplir par autre chose, elle en était donc venu à se convaincre elle-même qu'elle aimait Misoku pour ne pas souffrir…les sentiments de son esprit! _À présent que je sais, la seule façon de continuer et de finalement être en paix avec moi-même c'est d'accepter la vérité… accepter que j'aime Van et il est impossible de continuer à regarder Misoku en face en prétendant que les sentiments de mon esprit son réel une fois que la vérité de mon cœur sera accepté…Van…_Elle sentait à nouveau son amour pour son bel ange vivre en elle. Elle avait enfin reprit contact avec elle-même. _Voilà ce qui freinait ma relation avec Misoku, mon cœur protestait aux agissements de mon esprit... Voilà aussi pourquoi J'ai pris la fuite en voyant Van si joyeux avec Catia… Voilà pourquoi J'ai pensé à lui au moment de faire un vœu…_Elle revit Van la regarder penché au-dessus d'elle, ses yeux lui montraient une telle tendresse et un tel amour, mais elle était alors trop aveuglé par son propre mensonge qu'elle ne l'avait même pas vu. Il avait ensuite mit son cœur et son âme à nu pour elle, se montrant plus vulnérable que jamais et s'accrochant toujours à ce mensonge qu'elle avait créé pour s'empêcher de souffrir, c'est lui qu'elle avait fait souffrir, plus qu'elle ne pourrait sans doute jamais blesser quelqu'un. _Il m'a offert son cœur, voir son âme et je l'ai rejeté…je l'ai anéanti…_

Prenant conscience de toute la vérité, elle se dégoûta elle-même et à présent que le mensonge n'était plus, la douleur et les remords l'envahirent. Et cette fois aucun mensonge ne pourrait plus atténuer sa détresse, une seule chose pouvait à présent la sauver et lui donner la paix et le bien-être qu'elle désirait tant…l'amour de Van.

Elle serra alors son pendentif de toute sa force en se concentrant sur la seule chose que demandait son cœur, Van. Une lumière bleue envahie alors sa chambre et Hitomi l'accueillit en souriant, car elle savait qu'elle la mènerait au près de lui. Et c'est exactement ce qui arriva, car une fois la lumière disparue, Hitomi se retrouva dans une chambre qu'elle devina être celle de Van. Ses yeux s'habituèrent à la pénombre et elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait sur le lit en y reconnaissant la silhouette du propriétaire des lieux. Elle se précipita vers le lit, mais une fois à ses côtés, elle vit que Van était replié sur lui-même et ne réagissait pas à sa venue.

« Van. » L'appela-t-elle.

Aucune réaction.

Elle s'approcha donc davantage s'assoyant en face de lui sur le lit.

« Van, répond-moi »

Toujours rien.

Elle se pencha pour mieux voir son visage. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts, mais il était complètement absent. Hitomi reconnut l'expression dans ses yeux marron, c'était celle qui était apparue lorsqu'elle lui avait brisé le cœur. Il y avait une sorte de démence et d'absence de vie dans ce regard qui fit frissonner Hitomi. _Van… qu'ai-je fait? _Elle le secoua et l'appela à nouveau désespérément, mais Van restait prisonnier de son état. Hitomi éclata en sanglot.

« Je suis encore celle qui n'a pas comprise, Van. Je t'ai menti, parce que je me mentais à moi-même. Je t'aimais et d'être loin de toi me faisait mal, je voulais tellement faire cesser cette douleur que j'ai réussi à me convaincre que je n'éprouvais plus rien pour toi. Mais ça n'a jamais été le cas, tout ce temps je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Et maintenant que je vois clair en moi à nouveau ce que je t'ai fait me répugne plus que tout et je souffre plus que jamais. La seule chose que j'ai voulu c'était ton amour Van et à présent que je le sais, je ne suis plus sûre de le mériter. «

Van resta toujours absent.

« Je t'aime Van et il en sera toujours ainsi, voilà pourquoi je n'ai jamais pu imaginer mon futur sans toi, parce que je veux pas de ce futur. C'est toi que je veux, je te veux près de moi, voilà la seule chose dont je suis certaine de mon avenir. »

En parlant elle avait entouré Van de ses bras et elle s'approcha alors encore davantage de lui. Son visage s'avança vers le sien et ses lèvres se joignirent aux siennes pour l'embrasser. Mais celles de Van restèrent insensibles. Les sanglots d'Hitomi se décuplèrent alors et elle se serra contre lui pour pleurer toute sa peine, sa frustration et sa honte.

Lorsque la lumière de l'aube pénétra dans la chambre royale de Fanalia, Van ouvrit les yeux, il avait l'impression d'émerger d'un long sommeil. Il était assis en boule sur son lit, la tête ramenée sur ses genoux. Il tenta de déplier ses jambes et se redresser, mais quelque chose entravait ses mouvements. Il releva la tête pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Il eut un choc en voyant Hitomi, les bras autour de lui, la tête contre lui, elle s'était endormie de cette façon. Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien, mais il chercha à comprendre ce qui c'était passé. Il se revit courir à la poursuite d'Hitomi, tomber dans l'escalier, se dire qu'elle avait vieillie en une radieuse jeune femme, lui expliquer qui était Catia et enfin lui révéler ce qui habitait son cœur depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. **_Je suis navrée. Je ne t'aime plus_**…Il savait qu'il l'avait renvoyée chez-elle et lui avait rendu le pendentif, mais par la suite il n'y avait que le noir et le néant.

Hitomi ouvrit les yeux en sentant Van bouger. Il vit qu'ils étaient rougis et remarqua que son chandail où elle avait appuyé sa tête était humide._ S'est-elle endormie en pleurant…mais pourquoi…elle ne m'-ai-me-plus…_Van sentit quelque chose se briser à nouveau en pensant ces mots, la noirceur allait l'envahir à nouveau, mais une sensation inattendue le préserva de la chute. Les lèvres d'Hitomi avaient prient possession des siennes dans un tendre baiser. Mais c'était impossible qu'elle soit réellement là et qu'elle l'embrasse, en fait ils ne s'étaient même jamais embrassés. Son esprit devait le torturer à nouveau pour le faire souffrir davantage… mais quelque chose clochait… cette sensation qu'il l'envahissait semblait beaucoup trop réelle pour n'être qu'une illusion, même dans ses rêves les plus vrais, il n'avait jamais ressenti une chose comme celle-là en s'imaginant l'embrasser. Trop troublé, ses lèvres ne répondaient que faiblement à la tendresse de celle d'Hitomi et alors qu'il allait lui rendre la même tendresse, elle se sépara de lui.

Des larmes commencèrent à couler à nouveau sur les joues d'Hitomi.

« Je t'aime Van. Je ne mérite sans doute plus ton amour après la souffrance que je t'ai causée, mais je me mentais à moi-même et à présent que je vois la vérité, je souffre également. J'ai besoin de toi, Van. Je t'en pris ne me rejete pas comme je l'ai fait, je t'aime Van et je t'ai toujours aimé au fond de moi. »

Van se rappela alors avoir entendu la voix d'Hitomi tenir ce genre de discours lorsqu'il était envahi par la noirceur, c'est juste après ça que la noirceur c'était changé en pénombre pour enfin faire place à la lumière à nouveau lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux. Hitomi l'aimait-elle vraiment toujours en fin de compte ?

Il la regarda pleurer en silence à ses côtés. Il lui redressa la tête en lui relevant le menton pour la regarder dans les yeux. Et il y vu la vérité, il pu y lire son âme et son cœur, elle l'aimait…elle l'aimait!

« Hitomi… »

« Van… »

Cette fois ce fut Van qui joignit ses lèvres à celles de son véritable amour qui répondit aussitôt à son baiser. Ils s'enlacèrent et s'embrassèrent plus amoureusement que jamais. Plus rien ne pourrait les séparer à présent, car la seul chose qu'ils savaient et désiraient à ce moment exact, c'est un future commun près l'un de l'autre à jamais.

Alors comment vous avez trouvez ça, j'aimerais sincèrement avoir vos commentaires, particulièrement sur la partie où Hitomi comprend la vérité avec les conseils de sa grand-mère sur les sentiments de l'esprit et ceux du cœur, je savais pas si c'était bon et facile à comprendre. 

Et pour ceux qui lisent ma fic seul maître de sa vie, ne vous en faites pas je m'y remets tout de suite et la suite suivra sans trop de délai.

_Kiana_


End file.
